


Shuuichi takes care of Ouma

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Babysitting, Crying, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Drinking, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Someone thought it would be funny to slip alcohol in Ouma's Panta. Now Saihara has to take care of him, why? Because he's the most patient one out of all of his classmates, and everyone doesn't want to deal with him. Let's see how this turns out!Obvious OOC from Ouma & Spoilers for Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Mutual Killings. I don't own the game nor the characters, and all rights should be handed to the original creators.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolUnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolUnia/gifts).



> Yeah XD. I saw the fanfiction this author made and said they made it when they were high?! *Me laughing hard* And that gave way to this one-shot! Hope you enjoy this cuteness and survive!

Sighing himself to sleep, Saihara closes his eyes to embrace the darkness and warmth. That's until knocking came from his door. It's almost about bedtime, so who in the world would be awake during this hour? Wait... either Iruma telling him about her new invention, Angie about her art, or anyone of his classmates wanting to tell him anything late at night. Shuichi shakes his head to shake off some of his sleepiness and head straight to the door. It's not like he isn't used to it.

To his surprise, it's actually three other people. Two females and one male. The two females were Yumeno and Toujo. The male, Ouma. The girls have an embarrassed, cheeky smile on their faces.... well more over Himiko, since Kirumi is more monotone, but anyways. Ouma is on Toujou's back with a strong scent on him that is way too familiar to Saihara. He looks skeptically at the females of the group.

"Um..." he hums with an unsure voice. "What in the world is going on?" 

Without warning, the Supreme Ruler's head sprung up! That surprised everyone as his cheeks were bright red. The Ultimate Detective blinks, now knowing what has happened to his short classmate. "IT'S SAIHARA-CHAN! Saihara~ Saihara~ Saihara-chan~" The purple haired male says Shuichi's name in a sing-song voice while his head wobbles left to right and right to left. Man, he's giggling like there's no worry in the world.

He looks at the two females with a confused expression as the Ultimate Magician blushes even harder than before in shame. This is going to be... something out of the ordinary for the poor detective. He knew what's going to happen next and sighs at the fact. He has to take responsibility, but sometimes, he just wish that his classmates would actually be reliable in themselves than going to another person. In another person, he means himself. He is willing to help out though. He can't just say no to them at all, no matter how outrageous it might be.

"So... how did Ouma-kun got drunk?" He asks, a bit blunt. But what else should he say? The way Kokichi's head wobbling, it has to be really bad. Shuichi waits for a response from the two.

Twiddling with her fingers, Yumeno blushed a bright red, "Ouma was insulting my magic, and said all sort of mean things! So I made him drink a potion to make him-"

"Yumeno-chan slipped some alcohol in his Panta because he was insulting her." Toujou interrupted the smaller girl. Shuichi looked at her for a further explanation. She obliged. "He seems to be a lightweight since he's pretty small himself, and he begins to cause trouble for everyone, so we all thought that you could calm him down, Saihara-kun. It seems like Monokuma was keeping some bottles of alcohol to probably kill someone when they're drunk."

He shakes his head at their ideas for revenge. What's with their deal? Having a teenager drink alcohol before adulthood? This is wrong in so many levels. He nods to take care of the Supreme Ruler. The two girls gave the drunk boy to the detective and left, wishing him luck on the poor boy's recovery. 

Soon after, Ouma begins to latch onto Saihara, hugging him tightly, singing and giggling his name. Without a second thought in mind, Saihara lead the smaller boy onto his bed, whispering to him, "Alright. Time for you to get in bed so you can sleep away the alcohol."

Ouma was laughing continuously. Looking at the detective, he giggles out in whine, "Noooo~ I want to stay up! I want to stay up with Saihara~chan~!" 

This is going to be harder than he thought. But this is for his own good, so he can not be drunk and harass anyone. And when he means by harassing anyone, he means himself, again! "Come on, Ouma-kun." He says gently to the liar. "Time to go to sleep. We need you to be sober again."

"Noooo~ I don't want to go to sleep -hic yet~" He hiccuped in his cheerfully drunk state. "Saihara is so cute!" 

He jumped onto the taller male as they collapse on the floor. From the surprise attack, the detective shouts out, "O-Ouma-kun! C-come on now!" The Fuhrer is completely on top of him now. Ouma ran his hand on Shuichi's cheek slowly. This is getting bad. Really bad! He has to think of something before it goes way too far out of reach. 

"Saihara-chan is too cute. So submissive..." He purrs as the purple eyed male's face is getting a bit too close to his! He can literally feel his face getting a bit warm at Ouma's hot and heavy breathing. He can smell the alcohol in his breathe.

"So cool~ So smart~ So modest..." And he whispers the last part. "And all too adorable. Why are you only keeping yourself from everyone? ... From me?" Saihara's heart stops at the comment the Supreme Ruler just said to him.

When he looks up to his eyes. Those purple eyes are filled with so much lust. So much desire. For the detective... no... for Saihara Shuichi. "Saihara-chan is also polite to others, with his calm and observing eyes~ Observing everyone. -hic- Even me~" He begins to gush to himself, "He's so cool, but so shy! It's too adorable, that if I were to be killed, it would be by your cuteness alone! Nishishishi~" He giggles to himself as he imagines Saihara in his most adorable state.

"I want it all. You're too much, and your blush is making it all worse. I don't think you can stop being so adorable. I can't stand it at all. I want you to myself. Please?" Ouma spoke seductively as his face came in closer to Shuichi, closing his eyes to steal Saihara's lips.

Now the detective's heart is pounding a million kilometers a minute now! He feels like he's about to explode. He can't even stand this situation without his cheeks going redder than a tomato or hot, hot lava. He thinks back at how he and the supreme ruler plays the 'cat-&-mouse-chase.' Now, he knows that he actually was developing a crush on the tiny Fuhrer... maybe more. He wants to hang out with him, hug him, flirt with his, hold hands with him, kiss him,  **love him.**

But he doesn't even know what the hell he's doing! This isn't even right, everything about this scene, the situation, everything is wrong with this picture! He looked at the smaller teen in the eyes firmly, like a light glare, and pushes him lightly. He said to him, "Ouma-kun! You need to lie down! Now!" He then fully pushes Kokichi off of him and they're both sitting on the floor.

Ouma stopped at that moment. This is getting more uncomfortable for Shuichi now! He's getting real upset, and this may lead to anything. A fight, killing... rape! This will not go well. He dealt with drunks, but taking care of one is a whole new level for him. But that doesn't mean he should show off fear. If he does, then it will surely get worse from here on out.

Saihara was about to call out his name, but saw something odd on Ouma Kokichi's eyes. Tears began to appear from the corner of the young Supreme Ruler's eyes and begin to cry. These aren't even crocodile tears! These are full out, emotionally drunken state of tears. Saihara fully sat him on his bed and kneeled down to fully look at Kokichi. 

"Everyone's a-always being -hic- aware of me! And all I want -hic- is to have fun with everyone! I-I just want everyone to know whenever I'm lying or not!" Ouma cried out, as he used his hands to hide his ashamed face and tears from Saihara. Shuichi was still cautious of his actions, but still looked with eyes of sympathy, because who knows? This might be his drunken state talking, which is why he's also cautious as well.

"B-but I always thought Saihara-chan... Saihara-chan was kind, and always listens to me. He knows when I'm lying m-more than anyone else! -hic- And you're getting annoyed with me! Whaaah!"

His crying became intense sobbing. Tears became waterfalls, his already red cheeks grew into an even deeper shade of red. When he removes his hands from his face, Saihara saw that his face is completely flushed. He was legit crying! Wow... even for a jerk and a liar like him, he really knows how to get you to feel guilty, even though some of the things you did were mostly his fault, but seriously! The poor detective can't handle that much guilt in him, and he's his crush for pete sake! 

Saihara knew only one way to calm the crying male. It went well with anyone... with the girls who were crying, so this will help as well! Shuichi gently placed his hands onto the Supreme Ruler's hands, and softly says, "Ouma-kun. You lie to people, but... It's ok, it's alright. I'm here with you. There's no need to worry anymore." He sees Ouma's reaction becoming more calm and his tears begins to dry up slightly. That's a good sign for him to go in.

He slowly get up from his kneeling position and gets a bit closer to Kokichi. His purple eye's widen a bit. "W-wait... what are you-" without finishing his question, Saihara hugged in a warm embrace. He then rubbed his smaller classmate's back soothingly, like a mother who would want to calm her sadden child. With no warning at all, Ouma's whimpering became a bit more clear, almost as if he's about to cry again!

Maybe that wasn't a good idea. He only made this even worse. Aw geez! What is he going to do now-

Ouma then wrapped his arms around Saihara to tighten the hug. Saihara's eyes widen when he also felt Ouma's face nuzzled into his shoulder, crying even harder. He can really smell wafting around the male. "S-Saihara-chan -hic- Saihara-chan's t-the only one! The only one w-who's -hic- uh... WAAH! Who's ever-ever nice to me!!! Even if... -hic- he is scared of me! He's so nice to me!"

"A-and I... I just want him to myself! I want you!" The last statement really caught him off guard. He wants to look at the boy to see if he's telling to truth or lying again... no... that's too cruel for him to do in this situation. Even if he is lying to him, or to himself, he shouldn't try to get someone close to you drunk and get some sort of answer to your unanswered question. He just pats him on the back, switching the two so Ouma is on his lap. 

After a couple minutes later, it seems like the ruler has finally calmed down. Shuichi pats Kokichi's head as he can finally see his face again. His tears fully dried up, but his face still flushed. He knows it's alright to speak again, "You alright now, Ouma-kun?"

"N- -hic- NO!" He shouts out to his face. Saihara wanted to say something, but then Ouma shouts out to him, "I want you to call me -hic- Kokichi for now on! I love you, and -hic- my crush should call me Kokichi for now on!"

Well... the detective shouldn't be surprised anymore than he already was during this night. He actually saw it coming, somehow. Maybe he should be called a detective, but not a full one in fact. Without a second thought, he replied to him, "Of course Kokichi. I'll call you whatever you want me to call you, My Ruler~" He never knew he could be a bit flirtatious, but hey, this night has been full of surprises already. He says, with a gentle voice and soft eyes, "Now, I'm a bit tired. Let's go to sleep together."

Finally complied to the taller teen's need, Ouma finally nods. "Ok~" he yawns, realizing he's tired from his crying, and probably because of the alcohol too. "If that's ok with Saihara-chan, then it's ok with me."

Everything is settled now. The two male layed in bed, but the drunk boy is still a bit awake. He turns to see the detective's eyes closed as he's lying on his back. He sighs, wanting to say more. Shuichi can feel it. He opened his eyes and carefully looked at him, asking, "Kokichi? What's the matter?"

He's uncharacteristically shifting uncomfortably. He opens, then closes his mouth nervously like a fish. Shuichi grabbed his hand and held it firmly to console the poor underaged drunk. Sighing, he finally says, "I want to kiss you. And maybe..." his drunk blush got even redder. Then he looks firmly into the detective's eyes, saying, "I also want to have sex with you tonight! Can we?"

Of course. The drunk love confession, then the sex scene scenario, but no. He's not going to, even if Ouma- He means, Kokichi agrees to it. Sighing out, he says, turning to his side, "I'm sorry Kokichi, but... we can't." He sees that Ouma is about to cry again, but explains, "but it's not because I don't love you, or I don't care about you. It's not fair, in my opinion." 

"What do you mean?"

That innocent 'What do you mean?' Yup, but still not going to that direction. "It's not fair, since... you're not sober or anything. I believe you when you said you love me, and wanting to kiss me, and having sex with me.... but..." he paused.

"But?" He says, finally getting a bit upset, but listening to what Saihara has to say.

"It's not fair to you for you to do all those thing to me, or if I do all those things to you. Before we could even kiss or have sex, I want you to snap out of your drunken state, and date you. Yeah, many couple do have sex after they confessed, but then they break up for no reason. If I were to kiss you, or even having sex with you, then I want to fully be devoted to you." The detective gave the ruler his determination and devotion into being a relationship with him through his eyes. "If that's alright with Kokichi, My Ruler?"

Nothing but silence. He sighs heavily to himself, as he smiles, light tears formed in his eyes. "Yeah, because I want Saihara-chan to do whatever you want to me! If you want to love me, then I'll give it tenfold! And... I want to know Saihara-chan too before I were to have sex with him, too."

He nods. Everyone wouldn't agree, but it's good to take their time. "And you can call me Shuichi, if you want. And please never lie to me, ever again." He shift his way to the smaller boy and went into another hug. He felt the boy nod on his chest. "I love you." He whispers as he closes his eyes to go to sleep.

He hears him slightly giggle silently, "Shuichi-chan is too nice~ I won't lie to you ever again. I love you too!"

* * *

A yawn escaped from a small teenage boy. The boy sits up from the bed and realize something is bothering him. His head was pounding for no reason at all, and he doesn't even remember what happened after he drank his Panta. Ouma let out a groan at the migraine is getting even worse than before. "W-what happened?" He groans out as he tries to remember through the pain of headache.

"Kokichi, you awake?" he heard someone else in the room. He turns his head left to right quickly to actually see no one... "Uh..." the voice spoke out in a a confused voice. He finally realize that it's coming from next to him. He looks to see that there's a certain detective that slept next to him! "You ok?"

He jumped straight out of bed, fully standing up from the shock of sleeping with someone. Yet the migraine caused him to collapse onto his knees. He was about to fall face first into the floor, but he felt himself land into someone's arms. Ouma looks up to see it was Shuichi, sighing in relief at his safety. 

For some reason, the Ultimate Supreme Ruler's heart is beating seriously heavily now. He blinks at the fact. Why is he so nervous all of a sudden? Yeah, there's the fact he does gets pretty nervous around him, but never this shaky before in his life! What's going on?

He needs to know. He needs to know what happened last night. "Saihara-chan? What the hell happened to me last night?"  

Why the hell is he here?! And why was he sleeping in his r-room... this isn't his room... this is... the detective's room! What on earth happened when he was having this huge headache?!

The detective begins to explain, "Well... you kind of made fun of Yumeno-san last night, so she decided to have revenge on you by putting in alcohol in your Panta." Oh... that does explain the headache. 

"But why am I in your room?" Kokichi groaned as he's trying to shake off his headache. "And did I... do anything weird, right?" He hoped that he didn't say the one thing he doesn't want to say to Saihara-chan. If so, then he'll die of embarrassment.

"Well..." Shuichi didn't want to say anything rude. Kokichi can tell. "Yumeno-san and Toujo-san thought it would be a good idea if I would take care of you. You were actually pretty excited to see me. Then... you confessed that you like me. You said you loved me, and want to..." the detective begins to blush... oh no... don't tell me that they- "You wanted to have sex with me, but... I thought it would be unfair. Unfair to you and me.

Oh no! He told him that he loved him! Damn that Yumeno, she will pay for being the b-

"And now I will be honest with you for now on. I like you Kokichi. Please be honest with me for now on." Saihara looked firmly into his eyes with his cheeks in a blush. Then, he bowed his head to the smaller teen, as if begging him.

Huh?? Those words stopped his thought in that moment. He couldn't help but look at Shuichi with awestrickened eyes. Did he hear him right? His hear begins to pound harder and harder. The Ultimate Supreme Ruler's face heated up. He isn't lying at all. From the sound of his voice and his eyes. He couldn't help but back away from the taller male.

"W-wha-" His mouth was slightly opened. He doesn't even know what to say anymore.

Shuichi lifted up his head and blinked to himself in a realization. What is he thinking now? He stood back up while looking down and scratched his face with his index finger. "Actually... now that I really think about it." His blush remained as he says, "I actually love you, Kokichi. I want to do everything with you. I want you to be honest with me and I want to be honest to you."

That's he last straw. Ouma ran towards Saihara into an embraced. He hid his blushing face into the Ultimate Detective's shoulder. He whispers into his ear. "I love you too... and that is no lie, Saihara-chan."

"You can call me Shuichi, if that's what you want. And I know it's not a lie."

"Because we promised to never lie to each other again."


End file.
